


Yin and Yang

by waa7x



Category: Akame ga Kill!, Fairy Tail, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waa7x/pseuds/waa7x
Summary: Naruto, a wanderer, has taken two orphans as his students forever changing their lives. This is a tale of their many adventures along with those in the Fairy Tail guild.





	1. Prologue/Ch1.

** Prologue **

_Long ago, over four hundred years, a civil war broke out between dragons threatening the land of Ishgar and the people who lived within it. The Western faction believing human-kind where nothing but cattle and should only be used as a food source and the Eastern faction believed humans where more and these dragons form alliances and lived among humans peacefully. At first victory seemed assured to those of the western faction until one-day, eastern dragons taught their human allies magic later known as dragon slaying magic. Soon the tide of war went towards their favor, but no one knew what was to come soon after. A man who was only to be known as a slayer of dragons and bathed in their blood. A man turned dragon only to be cloaked in wings of darkness and was only ever remembered as Acnologia. Acnologia’s rise along with the black wizard Zeref and his horde of etherious demons brought the land into deeper chaos. Soon the people’s heart became black and ruthless. With hopelessness and decay spread across the land, bringing the world into despair that hung like black clouds taking away the sunlight. One day a sage of great power rose and broke through this despair. Seemingly coming from the heavens with blessed eyes, he came with power over life and death, light, and darkness, giving hope to the people. This man would later face both Zeref and Acnologia in battle that raged for three days and three nights, scaring and shaping the very land they fought. The land of their battle site would later be a part of the northern mountains in modern day Fiore, specifically Mt. Zion. After their battle, Zeref and many his demons were sealed away while Acnologia had been defeated and fled never to be seen again. With both threats vanquished, the kingdom was at peace once again. Unfortunately, shortly after his battle the sage would disappear from the world. However, before his disappearance the sage spoke a prophecy foretelling that Zeref would one day be released from his seal and Acnologia would return to finish what he had started, bringing about the end of the world. This sage would later be known as the Sage of Six Paths, a god among men who had brought peace and joy into a corrupt and dying world. The magic council in his memory would form the ten wizard saints to act as protectors of the peace._

_ December 16, x784 _

_The S-class promotion trials had been going well for those participating in the Fairy Tail guild until Grimoire Heart had attacked their sacred island in search of Zeref. The battles that raged where intense and long, seemly no hope for the Fairy Tail members. By some miracle they had began to push back Grimoire Heart. Eventually, Fairy Tail’s strongest team made up of Natsu Dragneel, Wendy Marvell, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, and Lucy Heartfilia had gone to face Grimoire Heart’s Master, Hades. With an intense battle they emerged the victors, completely demolishing the remaining dark guild’s morale. Fairy Tail’s celebration however would be cut short as the earth itself began to shake in fear. The end of an era had come, the apocalypse dragon Acnologia had arrived. Out of desperation the guild had fought the black dragon valiantly but in vain as the dragon was too strong._

_“We can’t beat it!” Natsu had said, desperately on his knees staring at the black dragon. Beside him, Lucy had begun to cry while others around them like Natsu stared at the black dragon begging that some miracle would save them._

_“All defense magic users bring out your most powerful spells.” Erza yelled out, “We’re going to die” woman with pale blue hair in a white soldier’s uniform had said barely above a whisper next to Erza._

_“Don’t say that Esdeath! Naruto-kun would nev- “_

_“Don’t you get it Erza! We’re going to die!” The now named Esdeath yelled to the redhead, “Nobody’s going to save us! Naruto won’t come…” She kept repeating, her voice getting lower and lower. Erza just stared at her sister-figure in shock as had never seen her so broken and desperate._

_“You may be right Esdeath- “Erza extended her hand towards the older woman, “But Naruto-kun would never give up because that’s his way. The guts to never give up! That is what he taught us as his students.”_

_Esdeath stared at the hand and then scoffed, grasping her hand._

_“You’ve always been so naïve, ever since we were little.” Esdeath said putting up a smile while others around them began to hold each other’s hand. Esdeath looked at her fellow guildmates, ‘So this is the love that you always spoke about, Naruto. I think I understand fully what you meant by protecting others.’ Esdeath thought to herself._

_Acnologia’s mouth opened wide for a breath attack, intending to destroy the entire island. Each member of Fairy Tail closed their eyes not noticing that several bright pillars of light started to surround the island._

_‘My only wish, is that you would be proud of me and that I could reveal my true feelings for you.’ Esdeath thought waiting for the attack to come._

_In a split second both Erza and Esdeath felt a hand on their shoulders, shocking them and the others around them. A man with long, silvery white hair stood behind them with his most defining feature of having three whisker marks on each of his cheek._

_“Naruto-kun!” Both girls exclaimed_

_He had a somber look on his face as if he would regret the next action he would do._

_“Erza. Esdeath. Please forgive me.” Naruto had said barely above a whisper and in a blink of an eye, he and the two women disappeared in a flash of red and white leaving the rest behind as Acnologia’s attack washed over the island._

**_ Chapter 1 – _ ** _ A New Beginning, The Master and Student _

** X775  ** **– Northern Mountains in Fiore**

_“The strong, live and the weak, die”_

That was what her father said to her whenever they were alone together.

Esdeath Partas, a young girl no other than 12 with straight pale blue hair. Dressed in a simple shirt that had the black cross emblem of her clan on her back and wore black shorts and black shoes on her feet. Esdeath had gone hunting for wyvern in the morning to obtain their scales as they are extremely valuable and make her father proud. The scene she stared before is not what she had expected to come home to. The buildings that were once the homes of her clansmen were on fire with flames that soared so high it seemed they could touch the heavens. The marketplace where people would gather together for simple mundane tasks such as buying groceries or gather together socially became a mass grave site for every man, woman, or child that lived in the village.

_“The strong, live and the weak, die”_

 Esdeath continued to repeat the phrase in her head as she walked through the village seeing if there were any survivors only knowing it was pointless. Everyone was dead. As she continued walking one body caught her eyes, the body which laid face down onto the ground belonged to her father 

_“The strong, live and the weak, die”_ , even as those words continued to echo in her mind. The young Partas heir found it ironic that the very same man, her father, would say those words and yet lie here in his own blood in the Partas Village slain with the rest of her clan by a gang of bandits.

‘Truly ironic’ she thought to herself again.

Every man, woman, and child were either raped or killed without remorse while she, was left alone. The only one left of the once great and infamous Partas clan. A warrior clan who took pride in mercilessly killing whether it be animal or human, if it was for a job or leisure. As long as blood was spilled her people were satisfied. If she herself had not gone out in the morning most likely she too would’ve perished with her fellow clan members.

_“The strong, live and the we- “_

“Oi, you there”

Esdeath heard a voice call out to her right.

The person belonging to the voice was a somewhat tall man being roughly 6 feet tall in his late twenties and early thirties with long white waist length hair with shoulder length bangs framing his face with his right eye being mostly covered. He wore crimson armor with numerous metal plates, forming protective guards along his chest, waist, shoulders, and thighs. On his back he carried a gunbai and a katana tied to his waist. One of his two most defining features was the six whiskers like scars on his face with three being on each cheek. The second was his uncovered left eye which was a dark purple with a ripple covering the eye.   

“You okay kid” He asked Esdeath in a harsh but gentle voice while walking up to her.

“That’s a ridiculous question, why wouldn’t I be” Esdeath, replied with a stern face, looking up at him

In a matter of fact tone the man stated “Well to start off, I assume you watched this village and its people getting brutally murdered by bandits. I also presume that this man on the ground is a relative, your father perhaps? As a child I’m sure that this was a terrifying experience for you”

“What’s you point?” Esdeath scoffed out

“My point is, is that you haven’t shed a single tear. Not once since I came to this village and encountered you. Why is that?” He said with a straight face wondering why she was so calm.

“Isn’t it obvious, they were weak and because they were weak they had to die. That is how life works. The strong, live and the weak, die.” Esdeath replied more firmly, irritated that this man was treating her like a weakling.

The man raised a brow at her statement calmly replying, “Oh, if that is how life works then why aren’t you dead with the rest of your people. After all you did say the weak should die and you don’t seem very strong. If anything, a dog with no teeth seems to be stronger and more vicious than the way you are now.”

_‘How dare he!’_

“How dare you belittle me! I am not weak, I am Esdeath Partas heir of the Partas clan! I will not stand here a let you talk like that, trash!”

She pulled a small knife from her pocket and jumped at him with high speed. With dagger in hand and armed to the teeth with anger and hate in her eyes she was ready to kill the man in front of her.

The man stepped to the side to dodge and grabbed her arm, twisting it behind her back making her drop the small knife. He then kicked the back of her knees forcing her onto the ground. She struggled in his grip until she got tired and finally she slumped.

“Kill me” Esdeath had muttered barely above a whisper

“What did you say?”

“Kill me” she repeated more loudly

“Why” He inquired

“Kill me because I am weak. None of my clan members are alive and I’m still too weak to fight. There isn’t any more reason other than that.” She had stated in a somber voice.

 “I see, you’re still going on about that. Is that what you truly want child?” The man had asked her

“Y-yes” She had stated hesitantly

“I can hear hesitation in your voice. You really don’t want to die do you?” Esdeath only nodded as her reply

“Then if you want to live, what is your dream? What is that gives you purpose in this world?” He asked her

Esdeath looked to the ground in thought unsure what she wanted or what she could possibly live for.  After a few minutes of silence, she gave her answer.

“I wish to become stronger, that is my dream and that is my purpose.”

“Is that so, then I shall help you become stronger. If you accept I shall teach you how to use magic as well as hand to hand combat.” 

Esdeath looked up at the man eyes wide in shock. Esdeath lowered her head to the ground repeatedly saying yes.

The man could only laugh at her response and asked while raising his hand to her “What is your name girl? After all I’m sure you would get bored of me calling child or girl, I know I would.”

“Esdeath, Esdeath Partas.” She responded, looking up and grasped his hand. As she was lifted onto her feet, she had asked for his name.

“My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you Esdeath.” He responded and smiled at her. Esdeath couldn’t help but smile back at him.

“Nice to me you too Naruto-sensei.”

**Chapter End**

 


	2. The Scarlet Child

 

**_ Chapter 2-  _ ** _ The Scarlet Child _

__

** X776 ** **\- Off the coast of Akane Resort Beach**

_‘Did I do it? Did I escape that horrible place?’_

Slowly but surely, Erza Scarlet who laid in the sand opened her only eye to see the night sky with a full moon and thousands of stars to illuminate everything on the Earth below. The chill of the wind sweeper through, making her shiver slightly with her rags of clothing not doing much to protect her. Even with the chill, it could not compare to the coldness she felt when she was in the Tower of Heaven alone in a cell or to the shackles that always bound her hands and feet. Nothing could compare to the coldness and madness when her closest friend Jellal betrayed her in his insane decision to resurrect Zeref.

 

_‘The stars they look so pretty.’_ It was then that Erza could only cry because she finally was free. She started to close her eye again only to hear voices to the right of her before she fell deep in unconsciousness.

 

** Earlier in the day **

 

The sounds of grunting and clashing metal could be heard in the empty area of the beach. Blurring colors of black and blue could only be seen with sparks and dust flying with each collision. One more clash and they separated leaving a huffing and puffing Esdeath on one knee leaning on her sword for support and Naruto standing seemingly calm and collected as he hadn’t just been in a fight. Esdeath now 13 years-old had aged from the young orphaned girl to a developing young woman. Naruto on the other hand hadn’t changed much. He wasn’t wearing his usual crimson armor but wore a black turtle neck and pants of the same color with a white obi acting as a belt. White bandages were also wrapped around his shins and black open toe sandals on his feet.

 

_‘She has certainly grown up.’_ Naruto thought to himself looking at Esdeath tired form. _‘But I can still sense darkness lingering within her heart. That need to kill and torture any living thing. It hasn’t certainly helped that we had come across the bandits that slaughtered her village.’_ Naruto looked up at the darkening sky remembering the events of that day.

 

_ Flashback Start _

**_The forest outside of Tanzaku Town_ **

****

_It had been four months since Esdeath started traveling and training under Naruto. She had learned that she had a strong affinity to learn ice magic and with Naruto’s versatility in multiple arts of magic he was able to train her fully. While Naruto had been nothing but kind to her unless he pulled one of his occasional pranks. She had often questioned about the origin of his eye, but he always said that it was some form of mutation that allowed him to learn magic easily, but he always had a solemn look when he mentioned it. Whatever it was it seemed that it was a painful memory for him and wasn’t her business._

_“If we keep this up we’ll make it to tanzaku town by tomorrow afternoon.” Naruto said with Esdeath nodding as her response._

_‘Even after all this time she still hasn’t really opened up to me’ Naruto thought to himself._

_While Naruto allowed Esdeath to grieve she insisted that they start training as soon as possible, though Naruto believed it was unwise but, he just went with what she wanted. Naruto’s training methods ranged to physical training to studying different books on different types of magics to something as simple as meditating. Esdeath would start off with a warm up run for an hour then Naruto would have her meditate for another hour. He would continue her physical training with 100 Push-ups, squats, and sit-ups. Then a spar in hand to hand combat or a spar with swords depending on what he felt that day. They would rest for lunch and then travel until sun-set. She would then study and read her books for a couple of hours then it would be time for bed and repeat the process all over again the next day._

_Naruto looked back at her and he could tell she was exhausted if the bags under her eyes were anything to gauge from. “Okay!” Naruto said while clapping his hands together. “I think it’s time to setup camp don’t ya think! Plus, you look tired you need to rest.” He continued looking back at her._

_Esdeath responded angrily “I can keep going I’m not we- “_

_“Shut up!” Naruto interrupted her. “I thought I told you to let go of that ridiculous philosophy your Father instilled in you”._

_Esdeath looked down in shame as Naruto continued on “Look I get it, you lost a lot and I’m sure you feel guilty for not being there with your people, but it wouldn’t have made a difference. They still would be dead and you along with them”._

_Still looking down, Naruto could tell she was listening to his words and continued._

_“You had told me your purpose and will to get stronger, but you aren’t going to get stronger if you keep this up. You can’t any stronger if you work your body so hard with no rest.”_

_Esdeath continued to stay silent and with a sigh Naruto began to walk away and looked back saying “I’m going to look for something to eat tonight why don’t you set up camp and start a fire”. After that Naruto disappeared among the shadows of the forest leaving Esdeath alone to her tasks and thoughts._

**_ An Hour Later _ **

_‘He’s still not here. I know he’ll have his moments of being picky with he wants for dinner if it isn’t his oh so precious bowl of noodles.’ Esdeath thought to herself._

_While on her travels with her master Esdeath realized many things about him. While he was both powerful and wise, but he was an idiot sometimes and cared and loved one thing the most besides herself as his student which was Ramen. He once told her that if he was a king or some sort of noble he most likely spend a majority of his money on his ramen praising it as the Food of the Gods whatever that meant. With a sigh she continues to think about what Naruto told her today unknown to her that a group of bandits had discovered the camp and were watching her in the tree line._

_The snap of a twig broke Esdeath out of her thoughts “Finally Naruto-sensei it took you much longer than usual to catch something.” She spoke up without looking._

_“Sorry girly but your master isn’t here.” A rough voice responded._

_She looked up where the voice came from and saw a tall, tan. and shirtless man with many scars littering his chest. He had spiky brown hair with shoulder length bangs framing his face. He an eye patch over his left eye and a scar running down his cheek. He wore dark green camouflage pants and black boots and he carried a giant broad sword on his back with a blade that looked like it was stained red from the many lives he took. He had the most wicked grin on his face that was reflected with the other ten bandits that were there behind him._

_Esdeath could only prepare herself for the worst and grabbed the sword that her master gifted her while putting on a blank face while the man spoke to her_

_“I’m shocked that your master left you here for so long. After all we’ve been tailing you two for a good four or five days and he seemed he didn’t like leaving you alone for too long. Until, today of course” he had chuckled out._

_Esdeath gripped onto her sword more tightly. He eyed her sword and chuckled again saying to her_

_“You know that girls like you shouldn’t carry a sword like that. You could really hurt yourself. How about you give that to me.” as he walked to her while holding out his hand. Esdeath took a few steps back and drew her sword, pointing it at him saying_

_“Unlike most girls I can use this just fine. Now leave before I kill you and the rest of your goons.”_

_The bandits laughed out and the leader responded “Well, I gotta say, that’s mighty brave of you. Instead of killing you I think we might have to take you as a slave after all you seem to be reaching that age where you can start having fun then we could sell you off for a nice profit.”_

_The twisted feeling of lust didn’t help the already dark aura that he and his minions produced for once in her young life Esdeath felt true fear. Immediately Esdeath swung her sword at him with an upward slash and he brought down his sword to meet her strike. Sparks flew as Esdeath felt how outclassed she was as the bandit leader started to overpower her and broke her guard forcing her dodge to her left to avoid getting killed. However, she wasn’t quick enough, and he was able to strike her shoulder. Esdeath wailed ,falling to the ground while gripped her shoulder to reduce the bleeding. The bandit leader started walking up to her downed form_

_“Come on girl is that all you got. I guess I shouldn’t expect so much from- “He stopped as he got a good look at the black cross emblem on her back and he began to laugh loudly._

_“I can’t believe that you’re from that stupid village” He then stomped on her back causing her to scream out again._

_“Can you believe it boys the last of the so great Partas clan. I thought that hair looked familiar you remind me of the chief. I must say the screams of your people was like a pleasant song to my ears especially when we were able to take pleasure in the women.”_

_Esdeath suddenly felt numb to the pain in her shoulder. All she could feel was pain, and sorrow but the feeling she felt the most was anger. She was angry that she wasn’t there with her people in their final hour, angry that she was still so weak then she could feel it. An evil, dark, cold but powerful feeling flowing in her veins. A black aura surrounded her freighting the group of bandits and with a yell she summoned an ice spear and sent it flying through the bandit’s leader’s stomach leaving a massive, bleeding hole. She became a blur to the other bandits and with a single slash of her sword killed her first target spraying blood everywhere and quickly moved to the others killing all of them with a slice to the neck, dismembering their heads or cutting their bodies in halves making the camp site nothing more than a mess of blood and gore. Once she was finished she could still her the crying of the bandit leader and she looked at him with cold eyes._

_“Please wait! I beg you! I’ll do anything just don’t kill me” The bandit leader begged while on the ground, clutching his bleeding stomach._

_“Did you stop when they asked. Did you stop while you raped the women, when you killed children before the eyes of their parents? No so I will make you suffer the way they had suffered” Esdeath had said to him coldly._

_Her cold and blank face soon turned insane as she smiled at him like a child who received a present. She got down on her knees and taking her sword, she started flaying the leader’s skin very slowly. While he continued to beg for her to end his life she continued her handy work with a smile on her face until his screams became silent._

_When his screams died down Esdeath’s joy soon turned to anger as she stood up and started kicked the dead body repeatedly._

_“You worthless piece of trash, why are you dead I still have much more fun to get out of you!”_

_The she stopped from kicking his body to stomping his head until it was completely unrecognizable._

_“Esdeath that’s enough!” Naruto said as he came back into camp with the rabbits he hunted dropped by his feet. When he arrived, Naruto did not expect to see the amount of blood, gore, and violence that had taken place. He looked at Esdeath all he could see was insane look on her face and he could feel the cold and evil aura that radiated from her body._

_The evil presence soon had vanished and Esdeath fainted with Naruto catching her before she hit the ground._

**_‘_ ** _She used a lot of her magic to kill all the bandits but that look. I’ve seen that look before’ Naruto thought to himself as he looked at her unconscious form._

_She had eyes of a person who had truly lost themselves. He had seen it once before in another close student so long ago and wished he would never see it again._

_ Flashback End _

 

“Naruto-sensei!” Naruto’s thoughts being broken by her call.

“What’s next for today? Another spar or do you want me to practice more ice spells?” Esdeath questioned him.

“Actually, I was thinking we should head to the hotel and rest. It is dark out now.” Esdeath nodded her head at his answer until something caught her eyes on the shoreline.

 

“Naruto-sensei look over there!” Esdeath yelled and pointed behind her sensei. He looked in that direction and noticed a young girl a few years younger than Esdeath with red hair laying face up on the shoreline and without a second thought both rushed to help the girl. When they arrived at her location they saw she was unconscious. Without hesitating Naruto gentle picked her up and both went to the hotel to give her a more comfortable place to rest and heal.

 

** The Next Morning **

 

_‘It feels so warm and comfy’_ Erza opened her eye slowly to see a fan spinning slowly. Erza sat up I the bed when turned her head to the right where she could see a clock saying it was ‘7:04 A.M’ and a window where the sunlight was peeking through lighting the room. Then she turned her head to the left where she could see another bed with a girl on it who looked a few years older than her with pale blue hair sleeping soundly. Then the sound of a door opening and closing caught her attention where she saw a man with messy white hair covering a majority of his right eye while wearing a white t-shirt and orange pajama pants. He walked in while stretching and yawning with his eyes closed. After he finished he opened his eyes which revealed purple eyes with a ripple like pattern covering all of it this in turn mesmerized her the most. He gave a gentle smile and simply waved at her

 

“Good morning” he had said to her. She could only look dumbfounded as she waved back at him while still looking at his strange eyes.

 

He sat down at the edge of the bed still smiling and asked, “What’s your name?”

“Erza, Erza Scarlet.” She responded

“I see, that quite a unique name. I have never heard anyone with the name Scarlet, but I guess it makes sense. It goes well with your hair.” She blushed as his comment

 

“W-what’s your name?” She stuttered out

 

He gave her another gentle smile and responded “My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Sorry but I must ask why were you on the shoreline like that?”

 

Erza looked down in silence not wanting to speak of her time in the Tower of Heaven

_‘I’ve seen many things but to see a child with that look should never happen.’_

Naruto thought and sighed but continued with a smile

 

“If you don’t want to talk about it that’s okay but you look like you haven’t had a good meal in a while. Want something to eat?”

 

Before she could respond her stomach did it for her which caused her to blush redder than the hair on top of her head.

 

Naruto gave a boisterous laugh and said to her “That sounds like a yes. Well before we eat let me just wake up my student” as he stood up and walked to the next bed over to Esdeath’s sleeping form. He smiled took a deep breath and yelled

 

“Esdeath-chan time to wake up!”

 

This caused Esdeath to jump out of her bed and onto her feet in an attack stance ready to strike at any moment. She gave him a deadpanned look and he looked back with a happy-go-lucky grin.

 

“Why?”

 

“Cause you looked so peaceful and I really couldn’t resist.” He said to her happily.

 

We a sigh she looked over to the other occupant in the room and went up to her with warmest smile she could muster up which wasn’t much and greeted her a good morning, introduced herself and asked for her name. Erza in turn gave her name.

 

“Okay! Now that we all know each other why don’t we get some breakfast and then we could go shopping to get some better clothing for you and I can even maybe get your eye fixed, Erza-chan.” Naruto said while Erza looked down at the rags she wore as clothing feeling embarrassed but excited that this strange man and his student would be willing to do so much for her.

 

** An hour later **

 

Erza rubbed her stomach and smiled in content from the meal she had just eaten with her new companions. She had eaten plates of food items like eggs to bacon, pancakes to other sorts of meats and breads, but her favorite thing was the little slice of strawberry cake that was eaten last and was savored, burning the sweet and delicate dessert into her taste buds. Naruto who sat to the right of Erza, also smiled of content as twelve empty ramen bowls were stacked in beside him.

Esdeath who sat across from them could only look at the two gluttons with a sweat-drop look.

 

_‘Erza I could understand as she looks malnourished but why did Naruto-sensei have to go all out too. At least this place is all you can eat.’_ Esdeath thought to herself and sighed as she took a lick of her own dessert of vanilla ice cream on a cone. Then another thought crossed her mind.

 

“Naruto-sensei, you said you would help Erza fix her eye but how will you do that? I haven’t read any magic that could replace any lost limbs unless it was lost magic but even then, not to that extent. You’ve also never displayed that you know of any healing spells either, so how would you do it?” Esdeath asked him.

 

“While that’s not necessarily true there are forms of healing spells that can replace things like a person’s eye, but it wouldn’t be the same as what I’m about to do to help heal her.” Naruto explained as he stood up.

 

“But I think we should get Erza here some new clothes first before I heal her” Naruto said smiling down at her

 

Soon they left the hotel and started going towards the town’s center where many vendors for food, clothes and jewelry could be seen advertising their own products. Erza was amazed at the different sights, smells and colors that this place held. Naruto had bought her an outfit which she currently wore. It was a white dress that cover up to her knees and she wore a red ribbon like bowtie around her collar. Underneath she wore dark blue leggings and she wore brown boots for shoes. Strapped to her side she had a small sword that Esdeath had purchased for her commenting ‘That she looked like she would be good with weapons’.

 

As they continued shopping, something shiny to the left caught her eye. She looked at the item displayed, and it was a breastplate that was her size. She was amazed by blacksmith’s work as the breastplate had no blemishes as she could she her own reflection and there were no dents as it was extremely smooth when she ran her hand down the piece of armor.

 

“Is that what you want?” Naruto asked from behind, startling out of her thoughts

 

“Yes, but you’ve already done so much for me and I don’t want to impose” She said looking back at him

 

“It’s no issue. If you want it, I’ll buy it for you.”

 

“But- “

 

“You know, just take the offer. Naruto-sensei will just buy it anyways even if you don’t want him too.” Esdeath said interrupting Erza.

 

“Thank you so much Naruto-san!” Erza said with a smile as she bowed in front of him

 

“Hey now, no need for the bowing. I just don’t mind getting it for you” He said while waving his hands. “Anyways I think it’s time to patch up that eye of yours but first let’s go back to the hotel, so I can do this in private.”

 

** Hotel Room **

****

Naruto was standing in front of Era while she sat on the edge of the bed. Esdeath was against the wall with her arms crossed watching her master intently as he started speaking to Erza.

 

“Now I want you to relax, I’m going to place my hand over your eye. You going to feel a slight tingly sensation and then you’ll be good as new.”

 

Erza nodded her head and tried to calm herself by taking deep breaths.

 

“Okay let’s do this.” He said as he places his hand over her eye patch. Esdeath could only watch in amazement as his eyes and hand glowed while he did his task of mending Erza’s eye. Erza for her part felt a warm sensation where her former eye was and then it was suddenly gone. He then lifted his hand revealing a perfect replica of her previous eye.

 

“Okay all done. Can you see out of it?”

 

She nodded yes to his question as tears started to come out of both her eyes and continued to run down her cheeks. She jumped to her feet and wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug as she could only cry while repeatedly saying thank you. He placed his hand on top of her head gently rubbing it. He looked at Esdeath and almost laughed at the shocked expression she had.

 

“What’s with the face?”

 

“Y-you actually did it! How did you do it?!” She said as she barraged him with many questions.

 

He raised his hand to stop her questions and said, “That’s only a secret for me and me alone”

 

“WHAT! That’s not fair!”

 

“Ahh but life isn’t fair Esdeath.”

 

She just gave him a stern glare. **‘** _It has to be something with his eyes after all he never talks about them'_ she thought as she continued to stare at his strange purple eyes.

 

Once Erza released Naruto from her hug he looked down at her

 

“Now Erza-chan what do you plan to do since now you’ve been feed, clothed, and your eye is completely healed?”

 

Erza became silent at this question but she knew she could trust these two and recounted her life in rosemary village and her life in the Tower of Heaven. She told him about her cell mates and Grandpa Rob, and getting tortured and her eye ripped out only to later lose a grandfather figure and betrayed by her best friend.

 

“I see, I’m sorry that happened to you. To not only be an orphan but to be imprisoned as a slave to build this Tower of Heaven. You are a very strong girl young Erza” He said while placing his hand on her shoulder. Meanwhile, even if she didn’t show it, Esdeath was irritated by what he said to Erza

 

_‘To think that the R-system is still around even after the magic council claimed to have destroyed them all. I must look in to this.’_

 

“I want to go to Fairy Tail.” Erza said breaking Naruto out of his thoughts

 

“Do you know where it is? If so, could you please take me there. I can pay you as soon as I can start making money!” 

 

“Calm down Erza there’s no need to pay me for taking you there but yes, I know exactly where that guild is. It’s in the town of Magnolia haven’t been there in quite some time though.” Naruto said as he placed his hand under his chin in thought remembering quite clearly where that guild resided.

 

“Could you please take me there?” Erza asked again looking up at him with pleading eyes

 

“Hmm, I guess I could take you there after all, I did say I haven’t been to Magnolia in a long time and I’m sure it’ll be a good experience for you Esdeath.” He said while looking at said girl.

 

“Alright, it’s decided let’s pack our bags then. we’ll be heading to magnolia.” 

 

Esdeath nodded and walked to go back her things while Erza jumped happily excited for the coming adventures.

 

This would be the first step towards the journey that’ll forever change the three of them.

 

**_ Chapter End _ **


	3. Fairy Tail

**_ Chapter 3- _ ** _ Fairy Tail _

 

** Two Weeks Later- Front Entrance of Fairy Tail **

“Wow!”

Erza exclaimed while her eyes had become like stars while looking up at the massive guild building that will become her new home. Standing behind Erza were Naruto and Esdeath looking at the building with their own thoughts.

“So, this is Fairy Tail. I expected a lot more.” Esdeath had said with boredom as she crossed her arms

“What are your thoughts Naruto-sensei?”

*Silence*

“Naruto-sensei?”

Silence met Esdeath’s questioning again. She looked at her master to see him looking at the guild with a sad but small smile as if watching a replay of memories.

_‘How long has it been, and it still looks the same. I wonder if it’s just as rowdy as the last time I passed by here.’_

After Naruto finished that thought the sounds of crashing and people screaming could be heard from inside the building.

“Well what are we waiting for! Let’s go inside” Naruto said, sporting a massive grin while placing a hand on the doors of the guild. Once the doors were opened the group was met with a brawl going on between guild members with tables and mugs flying everywhere. Naruto’s smile seemed to only get bigger as he watched what was going on while Esdeath had a frown of disapproval and unbelief with Erza having a similar reaction.

“Naruto-sensei?”

“Yes, Esdeath-chan?”

“Sensei, please tell me this isn’t one of your stupid pranks. Are you sure we have the right place?” Esdeath asked continuing to look at the scene while a man was sent flying, crashing into the nearest wall

“Why of course my sweet little student, but I have to say it’s much rowdier then I remember it being.” Naruto responding while scratching the back of his head.

**“That’s enough you guys, can’t you see we have guests.”** A loud and booming voice had said turning all eyes to look at the group towards the front. The response from the group was mix of disappointment and awkward happiness. The voice whom the voice belonged to was large muscular shadow with what appeared to be horns and yellow eyes. Naruto still smiling started to walk toward the being while cupping his hands together like a megaphone.

**“Naruto?**

“Makky! What’s up it’s been awhile! What’s with the transformation?!

**“It has been a long time.”**

After saying that the being started to shrink down to an extremely short elderly man. He was balding with white hairs rimming around his head. His outfit was an opened orange hoodie over a white shirt with a black Fairy Tail emblem. His attire was completed with orange shorts and an orange and blue striped jester hat.

“That was just a show to keep everyone in line.”

“He’s so short.” Both Erza and Esdeath had said in a surprised voice.

“Hey! Don’t make fun of me!” Makarov had exclaimed while shaking his fist at the two girls.

“So Makky, still the master or did you finally pass the torch?” Naruto had said looking at the short man. This caused a dark cloud to go over the the short man.

 “Unfortunately, no, the paper work is still a pain in the ass. With the amount of complaints we get is nonstop especially with Gildarts. He’s so oblivious he destroys buildings by simply walking into them. We had to reconstruct the entire town just to make sure that doesn’t happen! The man is literally a walking path of destruction!” Makarov has said with tears running down his cheeks

Naruto just chuckled at his antics while scratching the back of his head.

 “Anyways, why don’t we catch up Makky. Esdeath, Erza why don’t you aquatint yourselves with the other children.”

The two girls nodded at his order and walked off.

“Why don’t we go to my office, so we can talk more privately.” Makarov had said to Naruto with him nodding as his response.

** Makarov’s Office **

“So, what’s your real reason for being here Naruto? You haven’t aged a bit and it’s been almost forty years since we last saw each other, the day I became guild master. I want you to tell me the truth why have you come and why haven’t you aged?” Makarov had said in a serious voice glaring at Naruto from behind his desk. Naruto was leaning against the wall in the corner of the room with his arms crossed with a blank face. Naruto then turned to look at Makarov and asked.

“What exactly do you know about the history of this guild?”

“All most everything, why does that matter?”

“Then you know about Lumen Histoire?”

“How do you know about that! No one outside of the guild master should know of such thing.” Makarov had said glaring at Naruto while flaring some of his magical aura. Not intimidated Naruto just continued.

“You can say that in a way, I’m responsible for Lumen Histoire even existing.”

“What do you mean by that?” Makarov now getting confused at his response.

“Let me explain, Lumen Histoire is a byproduct from some of my power that was sealed away and later used in its creation. My eyes, the Rinnegan, allows me to do many feats including the creation and resurrection of life, or cursing and bringing one’s life to an end. This power of course comes with a price however. This power over life and death had later given me the curse of immortality. While I can die in battle I would still suffer the pain of watching others die. So, I had decided I would watch over each generation while keeping the peace and only would intervene if someone or something like Zeref or Acnologia were to come to power.”

“But power over life and death? That’s only the power that the sage of six paths possesses but that’s only in legend! That would mean?” Naruto only nodded as he saw Makarov understood.

Makarov had become wide eyed with this revelation, but it only made sense why he would know about Lumen Histoire and why he still looked the same. Naruto was the sage of six paths, the man who was able to do battle with Zeref and Acnologia at the same time and became the victor.

“Now you understand Makarov but honestly I’m surprised though. I would’ve thought Precht would’ve told you once you became guild master both he and Mavis knew who I was. I guess he thought I wouldn’t come back since I left on my own journey around the time you became master.” Naruto had said smiling.

“But it still doesn’t answer the question of why you’re here Naruto?” Makarov asked again once he came out of his shock. Naruto’s smile then turned deathly serious making Makarov uneasy.

“You’ve noticed it haven’t you? The increasing numbers of dark guilds and increasing activity among Zeref cultist.”

“Yes, I have, though the magic council hasn’t done anything about it. If anything, the most they’re worried about is keeping their seats and pockets filled.”

“Politics.”

“Unfortunately, but the other guilds have noticed it as well and will probably bring it to the focus next guild masters meeting.”

“I can only hope. The increasing activities has already caused a lot of damage.”

“Those two girls I’m assuming are among the collateral. You want me to accept them into the guild correct?”

Naruto nodded his head as his response

Makarov looked down in sadness but continued

“I see, I can do that. It’s the least I can do for them. What can you tell me about them?”

“The younger one, Erza was taken as a slave by Zeref cultists to rebuild the R-system. She and many others managed to escape during a rebellion setting them back several years.”

“The R-system! We must notify the magic council an- “

Naruto raised his hand to interrupt him

“While I’m sure the magic council would react quickly, they would try to interrogate the young girl treating her like a criminal. I won’t let her go through such a process she already has been through enough so, I will try to locate the R-system myself.”

While Makarov wasn’t completely satisfied with what Naruto wanted to do, but he understood his reasoning.

“Very well and the elder one?”

“She’s a little more complicated.”

“Oh, how so?”

“That girl is Esdeath Partas the lone survivor of the Partas clan.”

“The clan’s whose village was wiped out a little over a year ago?”

“Yes, The sane one. I had found her a little after the village was destroyed.”

“Such a tragedy but, I find it strange that you were just around the area. There’s more to that story. Am I right?”

“Yes, there is a lot more to it. I had heard a rumor that a demon was around the area, so I investigated and sure enough it was true. The demon had already been killed by the villagers by the time I had gotten there. So, I stuck around to keep an eye of the village and I’m glad I did. As you know the Partas clan are a warrior clan and would do anything to further their strength including human experiments.”

Makarov became more and more disgusted as Naruto told his tale. He knew some of the horrible things that people would do to gain power after all his own son Ivan, had experimented on his grandson which forced Makarov to excommunicate him from the guild.

“They had been injecting the demon’s blood into different clan members ranging from ten to thirty years old, Esdeath of course, being among them. While this gave clan members increased strength and speed, what they didn’t know is that the demonic power could make a person insane with blood lust.”

“So, your saying that the villagers killed each other.” Makarov putting all the pieces together

“For the most part, yes. They killed most of each other off and the remaining were by bandits.”

Another question then popped in Makarov’s head, “If you say they the experimented people went insane why hasn’t Esdeath become that way as well?”

“It has happened once before. About half a year ago when she came across the bandits who killed her clan. While she was able to return to normal and it was only because she had exhausted her magical energy after she had killed those bandits. Even then she’s not exactly how she used to be when I first met her.”

“I see, what are her chances of becoming like that again?”

“I believe unlikely if she stayed in Fairy Tail and more likely if she traveled with me. The more she goes into that state of mindlessness. She will eventually reach a point of blood lust she would have to be put down.”

“I understand then I will get paperwork ready so they could be admitted into the guild. What will you do now that you’ve succeeded in bring them here?”

“Well I’ve decided on rejoining the guild. I’ll use long term missions as cover to gather intel on dark guilds and finding the R-system.”

“Very well then I will also admit you into the guild.”

Makarov grabbed three sheets of paper, fill them out and then stood from his desk. He began walking towards the exit with Naruto behind him.

“I do have to ask, why haven’t named the next master yet? You’ve been master for almost forty years.” Naruto said to him as Makarov placed a hand on the door.

“Well…”

Makarov then opened the door to a scene of a destroyed guild. Tables and chairs were broken into splinters and guild members were either knocked out somewhere or fighting. Among the crowd was Esdeath who seemed to be in a fight with an older teen with spiky blond hair. He had a dark yellow shirt over a black long sleeve and wore green slacks. He had a lightning bolt like scar over his right eye and had headphones over his ears. Erza meanwhile had been standing next to a girl in an orange sundress while over a boy who was in his underwear. He had black spiky hair with his guild mark over his right pectoral. Naruto was looking at the scene in amusement while Makarov looked angry. He grew large once again and yelled

**“WHAT ARE YOU FOOLS DOING! DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH THIS IS GOING TO COST! STOP THIS INSTANT!”**

“Now I see why you haven’t chosen as successor. There’s no one around to take the job without starting a fight.” Naruto had said with a slight laugh. Makarov had just given him a look telling him to shut up

“Now can you please tell me why you started another fight especially with visitors.” Makarov said after he shrunk down.

“It was my fault Master Makarov, Naruto-sensei, I let my emotions get the better of me.” Esdeath walking up to the two men while bowing her head.

“Well why don’t you explain the story for me.”

** During the Meeting **

Once Naruto and Makarov had told them to socialize a young brunette girl in an orange sundress approached Esdeath and Erza.

“Hi there, my name is Cana nice to meet you. I hope we can be friends in case you join the guild.” Cana had said to them while extending her hand.

“Nice to meet you Cana. My name is Erza Scarlet, and this is Esdeath.” Erza said to the young girl with a smile on her face while Esdeath just looked at the girl with a stern look.

“Come on don’t be that way Esdeath she’s just trying to be nice.”  Erza said while lightly poking Esdeath’s side.

“There’s no point in introducing myself. As soon as Naruto-sensei and Master Makarov finish talking we’ll leave, after all we just came to leave you here not join this garbage guild.” Esdeath said looking down at Erza.

“Hey, you take that back!” A boy with black spiky hair who was in his underwear had said approaching the three while other guild members looked at Esdeath with distain.

“Gray, your clothes.” Cana said to the now named Gray

“It doesn’t matter right now! She just insulted the guild and I’m gonna make sure she’s gonna take back what she said!” Gray said while getting into a fighting stance.

“Come on boy, I can’t take you serious if you can’t even properly dress yourself.”

“Boy? You’re just a few years older than me!”

 Gray then charged at Esdeath with a fist at the ready. Unfortunately the punch never landed as Esdeath stepped to the side and knocked the boy upside the head making him fall to the floor.

“Gray!” Cana yelled out

“See, you’re just proving my point. You’re so weak you can’t even land a proper hit.” Esdeath said with a smirk looking down at the fallen boy. Esdeath walked up to Gray then placed her foot on his head holding it to the ground.

“Now say I’m sorry Esdeath-sama.”

“I’m sorry Esdeath-sama” Gray muttered glaring at Esdeath

Erza having enough placed a hand on Esdeath shoulder.

“Stop that Esdeath, you’ve proven your point. You don’t need to embarrass him like that.”

“Oh boo-hoo Erza this is how the weak learn their place.” Esdeath said while grinding her foot into his head.

“Stop It please!” Cana yelled to Esdeath

“Esdeath stop it!” Erza yell and was ready to push Esdeath off Gray until another voice had cut in.

“I usually don’t care for the younger members and think their weak myself. I gotta say though what you’re doing is cruel and uncalled for.” A blonde-haired teen had said

“Oh, who are you?” Esdeath taking her foot of Gray and bringing her attention to the blonde her teen.

“My name is Laxus Dreyar.”

“Well, Laxus Dreyar I hope you can provide me with some entertainment.” Esdeath said to Laxus with a sadistic smile while flaring out some of her power.

‘ _Something’s not right about Esdeath. This power it feels so cold and malicious. This is not the Esdeath I’ve gotten to know.’_ Erza thought to herself while staring wide-eyed at Esdeath _._

“Hmph, not bad but you’re still weak compared to me.” Laxus said to Esdeath flaring some of his own power. Esdeath’s smile just grew wider as she prepared herself.

Both fighters crouched down and jumped at each other, clashing, causing sparks of lighting to fly around the guild. This had caused many tables and chairs to be destroyed instantly while causing panic among guild.

“Come on is this all you got! You talk big girl!” Laxus said blowing Esdeath away making her crash into the bar. Esdeath got up immediately and readied an ice spear. She threw the spear while Laxus fired a lightning bolt destroying the spear blinding him. Esdeath took advantage of this to jump towards him with her right fist raised, unfortunately Laxus caught her fist gripping it painfully. With her left hand she summoned an ice sword but Laxus caught her wrist gripping it in the same way as her right forcing her to drop the weapon.

“Like I said you talk big, but you can’t seem to back it up. You’re weak.” Laxus said to Esdeath causing her to growl in frustration.

“I know all about who you are. You’re last of that clan whose village was annihilated over a year ago if that symbol on your shirt is anything to go by.”

“Shut up!”

“I heard stories that they were very barbaric and had such power over ice it made the average ice mage look like a rookie. To think someone so weak was the only one left alive.”

“I said shut up!” Esdeath yelled in anger as she kick him in the gut pushing him away. Laxus was pushing her buttons to anger her and he was succeeding. Both fighters were ready to clash at each other again until the Makarov had interrupted.

** Present **

“I see, well I believe I can deal with Laxus but Naruto will decide what to do with you.” Makarov had said looking at the young girl. Esdeath just bowed her hair more when Naruto stared at her more intently. He placed a hand on her shoulder and said firmly

“Come with me.”

“Yes, Naruto-sensei.” Esdeath said meekly

Naruto with Esdeath trailing behind him left the guild. Everyone when to what they were doing before the fight while Erza looked at the guild entrance with worry.

** Magnolia River **

Esdeath and Naruto sat on the bank of the town’s river as the sun was slowly going lower in the horizon. It had been silent for what seemed to be hours. Esdeath unsure of what to say to her master decided to break it.

“I’m so-“

“Be quiet.” Naruto said firmly making Esdeath flinch at his tone of voice.

“I want you to listen and listen well.” Esdeath only nodded as her response.

“While I don’t know why you started a fight against the guild members and neither do I care. However, you told me when I first picked you up that you wanted to become stronger, although you never told me why. So, I ask why do want to become stronger?”

Silence was Esdeath’s answer, she had no answer to his question.  She couldn’t give a reasonable answer to his question, did she want to get stronger just for the sake of just show her strength as a mage? A mindset that only reflected what her father would’ve wanted but she had given up that philosophy a long time ago.

“You have no answer do you?” Esdeath just nodded her head.

“I could tell you what you probably feel. You feel guilty don’t you?”

Silence once again but it was enough as his answer

“If that is how you feel don’t be. I told you once before and I’ll tell you again even if you were there you wouldn’t have been able to help in your clan’s survival. However, I know that feeling not being able to protect those you love.” Naruto said as he looked at the orange sky.

Even if she was silent his words were getting to her as tears started to build in her eyes. He had noticed but continued on

“The pain will never go away but you must strong in order to move on. To be strong however, is not by having magical power but, it is the will to protect those closest to you currently. I think you already found at least one in young Erza. You may not show it but you care for the young girl. I will be joining Fairy Tail with Erza and I hope you do the same. However, I  will also be leaving soon to find information for Makarov.” Esdeath’s eyes at widened at his last statement.

“So my question to you when I leave, will you be there for Erza and join the guild with her and be stronger if nothing else but to protect her?”

Esdeath was silent but Naruto decided it was best to leave her to think. He stood up and left while a small distance away Erza was behind a tree watching the scene. Once Naruto was out of sight Erza walked to where Esdeath was sitting and sat next to her. A peaceful silence was over them while Esdeath was in thought and Erza was watching the sunset.

“I didn’t agree with what you did to Gray.” Erza had started “but it was still it was cool seeing fight like that. You’re so strong.”

Esdeath just stayed silent while Erza looked disheartened at her lack of response.

“I hope you and Naruto join the guild, it would mean a lot to me. I don’t know what it was like to have a family and you two are the closest to something like that even it was just a short time.”

Silence reigned for a couple more minutes

“Yes, we’re joining the guild.” Esdeath finally said

“Really! That’s great!” Erza said joyfully

“But Naruto is leaving soon, and I’ll be alone again. I doubt anyone from the guild would want to talk to me after what I did.” Esdeath said mournfully, regretting her stupid attempt at displaying her strength.

“You don’t have to be alone you know. I’ll be there for you.” Erza said while placing a hand on Esdeath’s shoulder shocking her.

“I always wanted to ask but could you be my big sister?” Erza asked twiddling her thumbs while shocking Esdeath even further. She was going to turn down her request until Naruto’s words came to her mind once again.

‘ _Someone to protect? Hmph, I guess I could try’_ Esdeath thought to herself as she looked at Erza awaiting her reply.

“I guess I can.” Esdeath finally said while Erza yelling joyfully how happy she was to have a big sister and hugged Esdeath to her embarrassment.

‘ _This love, I haven’t felt like this in a long time.’_ Esdeath thought to herself while placing a hand on Erza’s head.

_‘I’ll make sure nothing will happen to you. I’ll protect you no matter what.’_

**_ The next morning _ **

“I see you’re leaving already?” Makarov had said with Erza and Esdeath behind him. Naruto looking at the old man gave a simple ‘yes’ as his answer while adjusting he gunbai on his back.

“I see, well come say your goodbyes you two.’ Makarov said while the two girls walked forward. Erza was the first two respond as she threw her arms around his waist in a hug while thanking him for everything he had done for her. Esdeath walked up him while rubbing her arm.

“I guess, this is goodbye.” Esdeath said sadly while Naruto chuckled at his student’s start

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Naruto-sensei will you come back” Esdeath asked looking up at him while Naruto chuckled at again. His hand then moved in front of her and lighted tapped her forhead with his index and middle fingers causing Esdeath to blush.

“Of course, I’ll come back. After all, I’m still your sensei and I need to make sure your progress is going well. Maybe, I’ll even train Erza while I’m around.” The last statement made both girls smile.

“Anyways I should get going.” Naruto said while turning around to leave and gave a two-finger wave as he left. Both girls looked at his walking form as he moved farther and farther away now waiting for their next meeting.

_‘I will treat this two as though if they were own children but I’m sure you already know that.’_ Makarov thought as he looked the distance horizon where Naruto’s form can no longer be seen.

_‘Naruto, I hope that you’re able to do what is needed to be done.  I feel that this peace will only be the calm before the storm. Fairy Tail will certainly need your help when the time comes.’_

**_ Chapter End _ **


	4. Return of the Ice Queen

**_ Chapter 4- _ ** _ Return of the Ice Queen   _

**__ **

** X784- Magnolia Town  **

 

A young voluptuous woman could be seen through the crowds of people in the town walking towards the direction of Fairy Tail. She was tall and slender with pale blue eyes and long flowing hair of the same color. She was wearing an attire similar to that of a military general’s, showng much of her cleavage. Her attire was white and had long black sleeves covering her arms. She wore white high heeled boots that went up to her thighs and wore a cap with a black cross emblem. Around her neck she wore a dark blue scarf that trailed behind her and at her waist she carried a long rapier sword that was strapped to a black belt with a buckle of the same cross emblem. Between her breast she had a tribal like tattoo and on her right hand was a black Fairy Tail emblem. On the left side of her chest was a small blue medallion that was seen glistening in the sunlight, a sign of her being one of the ten wizard saints. This young woman was Esdeath Partas who had grown from the young teen who had lost everyone who was family to a young woman who had found a new family in Fairy Tail. After her master left she vowed to protect those she loved even if she didn’t fully understand the emotion. She trained with Erza eventually becoming known as Fairy Tail’s Ice Queen.

 

Though Naruto had promised to visit, his visits were often far and in between. Over the years he mostly would stay for a few days to train Erza and Esdeath then leave again at the request of Makarov. She wondered often what he was doing on his trips, but he would simply tell her that it was ‘ _guild business that needed to be done_.’ She always believed that there was more than he let on, but she later discovered his actions for leaving as her ranking allowed her to know what was going on in the world. She had learned that the numbers of dark guilds begun to rise rapidly the past several years with three of the most powerful dark guilds forming a non-aggression pact known as the Balaam Alliance and had several smaller and weaker dark guilds under their command.

 

As she continued walking she begun to think more about the several events that had taken place while she was away from the guild. One was the fact that her younger sister in all but blood Erza, had taken a team of Natsu, Gray, and a new member named Lucy to stop an assassination attempt on many of Fiore’s guild masters by the dark guild named Eisenwald. She had also heard that on the same mission, the team had defeated one of Zeref’s many demons named Lullaby. The next event was a guild war that took place between Fairy Tail and another light guild named Phantom Lord but, she was relieved that Fairy Tail had become the victor and was proud that Erza was a vital role in that victory. Esdeath only wished that she was there in the guild’s time of need, but she was already away on an important mission to investigate and destroy a dark guild under the Balaam Alliance’s command. Unfortunately, it had taken much longer than she anticipated. The next event had given her the most worry as she had heard that Erza’s team were involved in the destruction of the R-system which was created by fellow wizard saint and a member of the magic council Seigrain’s supposed brother, Jellal who was later discovered to be the same person. His betrayal was continued by council woman Ultear, who had been his underling and destroyed the magic council building. She felt the guiltiest after this event as she had allowed Erza to face her past without her.

The Tower of Heaven event as it was called, cause the magic council to be disbanded and by the King of Fiore’s order had Esdeath and many other wizard saints oversee the formation of the new magic council. While the process wasn’t finish, Esdeath had requested time off from her duties. At first her request wasn’t granted; however, she had convinced he king (through killing intent and light verbal threats) to grant a leave of absence for several weeks.  

 

While lost in her thought she didn’t realize that she had arrived at a newly constructed guild hall that was twice the size of the once she knew before she left on her mission. Esdeath looked up at the build with a smile. She was proud of her sibling and the many members who made up the guild to never give up and stand strong even when they were knocked down. She placed a hand on the doors and opened them.

 

** Inside the Guild **

****

Before Esdeath arrived, at the bar was a blonde girl was talking to a pink-haired boy while a blue cat was flying over the duo.

“Come on, Lucy lets do this one! It has a sweet reward!” Said the pink-haired teen while waving a job request at the one named Lucy.

 

“It would be nice if you didn’t destroy everything just to get the job done Natsu! I have rent to pay, and I can’t be using all the money I get to pay for damages done when we’re on jobs!” Lucy had yelled at the one named Natsu.

 

“So, does that mean you’re coming with me and Happy.” Natsu said with a big grin while Happy behind him gave his signature ‘Aye’. Lucy was ready to yell at Natsu and reject the offer of doing a job with him until the guild doors opened. This turned Lucy’s and many others in the guild to see Esdeath at the entrance.

 

“Who’s that?” Lucy asked Mirajane who was near by while Natsu beside her seemed even more pale than when Erza gave him a lecture.

 

“Her name Esdeath Partas and well, she’s Erza’s older sister.” Mira said while passing those around drinks or food.

 

“She’s her sister!” Lucy yelled in shock while Mira nodded her head.

 

“While they’re not related by blood, they’re certainly are close enough to be called sisters. You can’t find one without the other, usually.”

 

“Really? Could you tell me more about her?” Lucy asked while Mira gave a simple yes meanwhile Natsu become paler as Esdeath turned her eyes in his direction.

 

“Well for one thing she and Erza were trained by the same master and both are two strongest females in the guild. But, Esdeath is probably stronger out of the two since she’s a wizard saint.”

 

“Like Master Makrov and Jose from Phantom Lord.” Lucy questioned in surprised

 

“Yup, but I have to say though, Esdeath also a lot more ruthless and cold hearted than Erza in a fight. She’s also battle hungry like Natsu but isn’t one to fight those she sees as comrades and doesn’t like it when comrades fight each other.” Mira explained.

 

“What do you mean by ruthless?” Lucy asked unnerved at Mira’s description of the wizard saint.

 

“Well she gained the title of Ice Queen not only for her magic which is ice magic kinda like Gray’s magic but on a whole other level. She had also gained the title for giving no mercy in a fight like for instance when Natsu first met her, he challenged her to a fight. Let’s just say…it didn’t good so well.” Mira told Lucy while Gray jumped into the conversation saying, “She beat him with one punch to the head and frozen him in a block of ice for a week. Only leaving his head exposed so he could breathe and eat.” While scary, this was no surprise to Lucy. If Esdeath was stronger than Erza, she could probably do that to Natsu. Lucy noticed Natsu’s fear and looked to where he was looking and saw the girl they were just talking about giving them all a stare. Esdeath began walking in their direction making even Gray pale as she got closer and closer.

 

Esdeath looked at the group of people noticing that both Natsu and Gray were extremely nervous while Mira just had a big smile on her face like usual and she saw a blonde-haired girl she’s never met, probably the new member she heard about. Her name was Lucy if she remembered correctly. Esdeath sat on a stool next to Lucy while Mira asked if she wanted her usual with Esdeath responding with a simple nod. Mira left the four people to get Esdeath’s drink of choice. Lucy for her part became nervous herself as Esdeath said nothing to any of them and had released some of her magical power making the three nervous. Once Esdeath stopped, Lucy felt like she could breath. She like Natsu and Gray wanted to run away from the woman but unfortunately, Esdeath decided to start a conversation with them.

 

“So- “Esdeath started cold and abruptly, scaring Lucy while Gray and Natsu began to hug each other hoping Esdeath was in a good mood. “I hear you’re the new guild member that join several weeks ago, Lucy correct?” Esdeath said, eyeing the younger blonde.

 

“Y-yes mam.” Lucy stuttered out. Esdeath chuckled at the girl’s nervousness while she enjoyed her withering under her presence, she didn’t want to leave a bad impression.  

 

“I see then.”, Lucy suddenly closed her eyes as Esdeath’s shadow was cast over her but was surprised when she was enveloped in a hug by the other woman.

 

“Welcome to the guild Lucy, I hope these two haven’t cause you two much trouble.” Esdeath said kindly while giving Natsu and Gray a slight glare, making them hug each other more.

 

“Aye mam, no trouble.” Natsu said while acting like Happy while Gray just gave her a stuttered yes.

 

“Good.” Esdeath said letting go of Lucy much to her relieve. Her expression then turned into a very sadistic smile. “Could you then tell me about the rumors I keep hearing of you two causing trouble the past several weeks.” Esdeath asked while the two boys immediately clapped their hands together while on their knees.

 

“We’re sorry!”, both boys yelled out hoping she would go easy on them with their punishment

 

“Ara ara Edeath, shouldn’t you be finding Erza as well since she was involved in these so-called troubles.” Mira had said while walking back to where they sat with a clear, chilled bottle that had a clear liquid that was known to be Esdeath’s choice of preferred drink, vodka. She set down the bottle with a shot glass in front of Esdeath making her happy as she opened the bottle and pour the strong liquor into the shot glass. She brought the glass to her lips.

 

“Well that’s true, I figured that these two were probably the cause of them.” Esdeath said in a soft voice while tilting her head to drink the liquor. She exhaled in satisfaction with the alcohol burning her throat and giving her a warm feeling in her stomach.

 

“I do have to ask, where is my baby sister? I haven’t seen her around the guild hall.” Esdeath asked the white-haired waitress while searching the room for the redhead.

 

“Most likely preparing for the Harvest festival and Fantasia parade.” Mira said while cleaning a glass

 

“I see, it’s that time already. Have I really been gone that long?” Esdeath said pouring herself another shot.

 

“I see that you’ve return Esdeath.” A short old man had said walking towards the bar. This gave a chance for Lucy, Natsu, and Gray to leave while giving the two wizard saints some room to have their own conversation.

 

“Master Makarov it’s good to see you.”

 

“And to you as well Esdeath; I presume your mission went well?” Makarov asked while he jumped on to the stool next to her while asking Mira for a beer.

 

“Yes, very well in fact.”

 

“I must say I’m shocked that you’re here. Especially since you were one of the wizard saints selected to oversee the reformation of the new magic council.”

 

“It took some convincing, but I was granted a few weeks off.”

 

“I see”

 

“I heard about some of the events that have taken place while I was away. Please forgive me for not being here.” Esdeath said while taking another shot while Makarov received his mug.

 

“Esdeath you mustn’t be so hard on yourself. What matters is that everything turned out for the better, in a way.” Makarov said while taking a swig of his beer.

 

“That’s true. How is Erza by the way? I’m sure going back to that tower has been difficult for her.”

 

“She is doing well, while she has been taking more missions than usual. It’s just a way for her to cope with what has happened.”

 

“I see, I still wish I was here though.” Esdeath said in a somber tone.

 

“What would Naruto say if he continued to here you talk like that.” Makarov said taking another swig of his drink. Esdeath chuckled at what he said and replied saying, “He probably would flick my forehead again telling me that I shouldn’t worry about such things.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“By the way has he come by lately? It’s been much longer that his usual trips.” Esdeath asked taking another shot.

 

“I’m afraid not, he had heard from a source of his that there has been some movement from the dark guild Oracion Seis.”

 

“I see, one of the three dark guilds that make up the Balaam Alliance. They’ve already begun to take action in whatever they’re planning.” Esdeath getting more serious.

 

“Not entirely from what Naruto says but it is something that I wish to bring up in the next meeting with the other guild masters.” Makarov said

 

“I see, very well then, I should be looking for Erza to see what she is up to.” Esdeath said getting up from her seat and placing some bills to cover her drink and a tip for Mira. She began walking away until Makarov called out to her, “Will you be joining the Fantasia parade this year? It would mean much to Erza since you’ve haven’t been in one since you’ve joined the guild.”

 

Esdeath stopped and had looked at Makarov with her peripherals. With a straight face gave her reply, “I’ll think about it. You know I’m not one for those type of things.”

 

“Hmmm very well then, again it has been good to see that you had safe return.” Makarov said looking at her back as she just continued walking away.  

 

** Forest Outside of Magnolia **

****

In a clearing in the forest outside of magnolia, a redhead girl in armor could be seen practicing with her blade against a tree causing many scratch marks on it. These marks could be seen amongst the surrounding tree with different types of sword scattered around. The armor the girl was wearing was made up of several silver plates. The upper part of her armor consisted of a small, revealing breastplate that extends along her hips, composed of feather like plates pointing upwards with a flower in front. This let the top of her breast exposed as well as her stomach. Her biceps were covered by metal straps and she wore large gauntlets with feather plates at the edges.

 

Her waist was circled by large, decorated plates similar to that of feathers that lie on a long skirt. She wears a pair of plated boots which is partially hidden under her skirt, each sporting metal ornament wings. Her neck guard was made of feather-like plates and she wore a tiara with metal wings. On her back were two pairs of large metal wings with metal feather like that of an angel.

 

She was hunched over panting, exhausted after training for several hours. Erza’s mind often drifted to what happened at the Tower of Heaven, Jellal’s madness, or Simon’s death. Unknown to her, Esdeath had been watching just outside the clearing, leaning on a tree with arms crossed. It had hurt Esdeath to see her younger sibling in such distress, but at the same time wanted to let her cope in her own way. Seeing that Erza was getting up to raise her sword on the defenseless tree again, Esdeath decided it was time to intervene.  

 

“You know.” Esdeath started breaking Erza out of her thoughts, “The poor tree hasn’t done anything wrong to you unless you’re thinking about something else?”

 

Erza’s form glowed brightly, a sign of her requip magic revealing her in a simple white blouse with a blue pleated skirt and black boots that went to her knees.

 

“It’s nothing, how was your mission? I’m glad you made it back safely.” Erza said approaching Esdeath with a slight smile, blatantly ignoring the question. Esdeath only looked at Erza with a cold stare making Erza’s smile falter for a split second. Erza immediately put up the smile hoping Esdeath wouldn’t notice but she did. Erza repeated her earlier statement and attempted to walk past Esdeath until her arm was grabbed to prevent her from going any further.

 

“I don’t like it when you lie to me Erza. I’m not going to force you to tell me what you’re feeling but take it easy with job requests. Master Makarov told me you’re going overboard even by your standards.”, Esdeath said looking back at Erza. Erza just grunted in affirmation and gave her own question saying, “Is that all?”

 

“No, I have one more thing to say.”

 

“What is it?”, Erza said hoping she would hurry up. Erza loved Esdeath and didn’t see her often now that Esdeath has been busier than ever but this wasn’t the best time for her.

 

“What are your plans for the Fantasia parade? I want to help.” Esdeath asked shocking Erza.

 

“Uhh to be honest, I haven’t really thought of anything other than maybe doing some kind of routine with my swords.” Erza said twiddling her fingers in embarrassment.

 

“I see, then I guess we’ll think of something to really impress the crowd then. After all, Fairy Tail is well known for it.” Esdeath said with a smile.

 

“Mhm but since you asked me about the parade, will that mean that you’re also going to participate in the Miss Fairy Tail contest? I heard from Lucy that it has an impressive reward.” Erza asked making Esdeath blanched. This was an unexpected question to Esdeath. While she has no problem entering the beauty contest and probably would be among the top three. The issue was this was no ordinary beauty contest as most of the time her guild mates including her sister would wear some incredibly revealing outfits that would make any young virgin die of blood loss. Her pride as woman refuses to be seen in that light especially now that she was a wizard saint. She could already imagine sorcerer weekly’s Jason covering the story with glee. Headlines saying ridiculous puns about her ice magic, beauty, and heat, but what made Esdeath panic and most prominent reason for not joining the contest is what would Naruto-sensei think of her. Would he approve? Would he take it as an insult? Would he be disappointed that she as his pupil would be dressing like a common hooker for money and attention?

 

As all the ridiculous questions and scenarios ran through Esdeath’s head, Erza could see the many faces that she was making. Her faces ranged from thoughtful, angry, sad, disappointed, and panicky, making Esdeath look like a broken machine. Erza just sweat-dropped at her elder sister’s reactions and believed it was time to snap her out of whatever she was thinking.  

 

“It’s okay Esdeath, you don’t have to do it. I just was wondering that’s all.” Erza chuckled, “Unless, you’re too afraid to lose to me.” Erza said while padding her sister’s shoulder while smirking playfully, knowing that the jab would make Esdeath enter the contest. While growing up spars often took place but as they grew older their spars became too destructive for most and they decided that friendly bets would be better for those around them. Their bets ranged from taking the most job requests in a day to drinking which usually led to a fight between them as Erza was a lightweight and an aggressive drunk.

 

“You little brat, fine I’ll accept your little challenge and I’ll beat you by a long shot!” Esdeath said irritated, realizing that she just fell into Erza’s trap. Meanwhile Erza laughed and decided to walk back to the guild leaving a fuming Esdeath behind. Unknown to them a strange bird was flying over them watching them with a rinnegan eye.

 

In a forest a several miles south of Magnolia, Naruto could be seen sitting at the base of a tree in his usual crimson armor with a rice ball in his hand and his katana and gunbai beside him to his left. The sun shining onto his white hair and over his face. He had smile on his face as he watched the pair walk back to the guild through his summoning animal.

 

“Time has certainly passed by since I’ve found you two. Maybe too fast” He said to no one in particular. “One becoming renowned as one of the youngest wizard saints and the other helping to defeat a demon from the books of Zeref and facing her past to destroy the R-system. You don’t know how proud I am of you two. Esdeath and Erza, I hope you enjoy this time of peace as I fear that you and the guild will be in the middle of a storm that won’t be gone for a very long time.” Naruto said mournfully. He stood up from his spot and tied his weapons to their respective spots at his waist and back. He began walking back to guild hoping to reach it by nightfall, lost in thought.

 

_‘Zeref, even now your magic strikes fear into the hearts of many. After 400 years of being defeated, you still manage to plague me and my quest for peace.’_

** Guildhall Nightfall **

The guildhall was empty except for Makarov who was sitting st the bar with a mug of beer, sipping on it every once in a while. The guild’s doors were silently opened which a figure covered by the shadows came through them. This did not go unnoticed by Makarov as he knew who the figure was.

 

“It’s been awhile Naruto.” Makarov started while Naruto walked towards the empty seat next to him. The dim light revealing his face that hasn’t aged since he first returned to the guild eight years ago with Erza and Esdeath.

 

“You know, you’re always welcome here, I don’t understand why you always sneak around.”  Makarov stated chugging his mug until it was empty, thus making his cheeks lightly red as the alcohol took effect.

 

“It’s been six long months. You also know better than anyone Makky, I haven’t aged a single day and well…I try to avoid Natsu as much as possible. That boy sure loves to fight.” Naruto said with a small smile.

 

“Yes, he’s a reckless one but he loves his guild family and will do anything to protect them. Like you do, even if you do it from from within the shadows. Though, I would give anything to be able to look as young as you Naruto.” Makarov said with slight jealousy.

 

“Immortality isn’t as great as it seems Makky, you get tired of all the horrible things humanity is capable of.” Naruto said

 

“Hmmm. Well, tell me Naruto, did you find the information that we were looking for?” Makarov asked getting to the reason Naruto was here. “Right, well the Oracion Seis has begun to be much more active and at a faster pace than what my informant had originally told me.” Naruto said in a serious tone.

 

“I see, do you know what they are after?” Makarov asked, replying Naruto nodded his head.

 

“They are after a magic item known as Nirvana. I sealed it away and hid it from the world a long time ago. As you can tell, hearing that the Oracion Seis were after it came to be a surprise.” Naruto said while lacing his hands and fingers together under his chin in thought.

 

“What is Nirvana? Is it one of Zeref’s creations?”

 

“No, but it could be just as bad. You see, Nirvana was originally created by the Nirvits over 400 years ago with the good intention of stopping wars that were currently going on at the time. However, in order to stop wars, they had to change the perspective of humanity. To do this they used reversal magic turning the darkness and hatred in one’s heart to light and kindness. While it lasted for a temporary period of time, maybe a couple years. The darkness that Nirvana reversed was taken upon the machine itself which led to the machine turning people with goodness inside them to evil of the same magnitude. This led the Nirvits to kill themselves off as a result of Nirvana’s dark magic.” Naruto finished his explanation as Makarov looked in thought while he absorbed all the information he just received.

 

“I see, that is a very dangerous magic for any dark guild to go after especially now that one of the big three are after it.” Makarov said grimly. ‘ _I could really use another drink.’_ Makarov thought to himself.

 

“Well I believe I should inform the council immediately of this.” Makarov said jumping down off his seat. He was about to walk to his office until Naruto interrupted, “I would highly recommend that the light guilds create their own alliance. Oracion Seis is no joke, Fairy Tail won’t be able to stop them on their own.” Naruto said

 

“I’ll bring up the idea, I would rather have my children be safe and come home alive than in body bags.” Makarov said in agreement with Naruto’s previous statement.

 

“Anything else you want tell me?” Makarov asked, hoping he had information about his son’s whereabouts and his own guild’s intentions.

 

“I found Raven Tail’s location and what they are planning, if that’s what you’re asking.” Naruto said to him as if he read his thoughts. Makarov nodded to him asking, “What is my idiotic son planning?”

 

“Well, to be frank. He is planing to gather enough money to eventually start a war with Fairy Tail but, seeing that his guild is the only dark guild not allied with the Balaam Alliance. It would be several years before he can start anything and plus I decided to stop some of their operations a little too if that means anything to ya.” Naruto said. Makarov gave a sigh of relieve happy that his son wasn’t too much of a threat, at the moment.

 

“I also noticed while I was spying on Ivan that a former mage of Phantom Lord, Gajeel the Iron dragon slayer, was with him. Are you aware of that?” Naruto asked

 

“Yes, I am quite aware, Naruto. He was a boy who was lost in darkness and I simply couldn’t allow him to keep down that road. So, I showed him a new and better path in the light with a purpose as a spy for Fairy Tail.” Makarov replied.

 

“Very well, I couldn’t have agreed more Makky.” Naruto said.

 

“Then if this little talk is over, then I should get a proposal ready so that the other guild masters could be on board with our plan to stop and eradicate the Oracion Seis.” Makarov said walking again towards his office until he stopped in front of the door looking back at Naruto. “How long do you plan to stay this time Naruto?” Makarov asked.

 

“I’m not sure.” Naruto said standing up from his own seat. “I guess I could stay for the Harvest festival and watch the Fantasia parade.”

Makarov just hummed until silent reigned in the room for several minutes until Naruto’s own question broke it.

 

“Is the seal stable?”

 

“Yes, it’s doing its job. She been able to control herself and her magic with no interference. No incidents occurring since you originally placed it over seven years ago.” Makarov said, answering Naruto’s question. Naruto hummed in satisfaction, saying “good”. He began walking towards the guild entrance only to vanish out of thin air like he was never there leaving Makarov alone, once again.

 

** Meanwhile **

 

A group of four people could be seen watching over the town of Magnolia. This group was Laxus and his bodyguards known as the thunder legion. Laxus has his arms crossed with a smirk, thinking to himself, _‘It’s time old man, the guild’s gonna be mine. I will make it the strongest guild of all of Fiore and no one’s gonna stop me. Not Erza, not Mystogan, and especially that freak of nature Esdeath.’_

**_ Chapter End _ **

 


End file.
